Дельфиновые
| wikispecies = Delphinidae | commons = Category:Delphinidae | section name = Роды | section text = * Дельфины-белобочки * Афалины * Серые дельфины * Косатки * Карликовые косатки * Длинноклювые дельфины * Продельфины * Гринды * Пёстрые дельфины * Малайзийские дельфины * Короткоголовые дельфины * Китовидные дельфины * Беспёрые морские свиньи * Иравадийские дельфины * Бесклювые дельфины * Морские свиньиРод Морские свиньи выделен в самостоятельное семейство * Малые косатки * Горбатые дельфины * Крупнозубые дельфины }} Дельфи́ны, дельфи́новые ( ) — семейство млекопитающих из отряда китообразных, подотряда зубатых китов (Odontoceti)Жизнь Животных (в 7-ми томах), под ред. академика Соколова В. Е. (второе издание), т. 7 (Млекопитающие), Москва, изд-во «Просвещение», 1989; стр. 367, 369, 378. Дельфины характеризуются присутствием в обеих челюстях довольно значительного числа однородных конических зубов; оба носовых отверстия соединены обыкновенно в одно поперечное отверстие полулунной формы. Голова относительно небольшая, часто с заостренной мордой; тело вытянутое; есть спинной плавник. Очень подвижные и ловкие, прожорливые хищники, живущие в основном общественно; водятся во всех морях, подымаются даже высоко в реки. Питаются главным образом рыбой, моллюсками, ракообразными; иногда нападают и на своих сородичей. Отличаются также любознательностью и традиционно хорошим отношением к человеку. Общее описание У одних дельфинов рыло вытянуто вперед в виде клюва (роды Platanista, Inia, Delphinus); y других голова спереди округленная, без клювовидного рыла (Phocaena, Orca (Косатка), Globicephalus (Гринда), Delphinapterus (Белуха)). Дельфины плавают исключительно быстро, стайки дельфинов часто следуют за пароходами и кораблями. Дельфин был любим и популярен издревле: существует множество поэтических сказаний и поверий (предание об Арионе) о дельфинах и их скульптурные изображения. Физиология Период беременности дельфинов — 10—18 месяцев. Самка дельфина обычно приносит одного детёныша в 50-60 см длиной и некоторое время заботливо его охраняет. Растут дельфины, по-видимому, медленно, и продолжительность их жизни должна быть довольно значительна (20-30 лет). В некоторых случаях учёные наблюдали, что детёныши совсем не спят первый месяц жизниMembrana: Новорождённые дельфины не спят целый месяц (30 июня 2005 г.), вынуждая и самок быть активными всё это время. В 1970-х гг. группа учёных Утришской морской станции ИПЭЭ открыла у дельфинов необычный характер сна. В отличие от других изученных на тот момент млекопитающих, в состоянии медленного сна у них попеременно находится только одно из двух полушарий мозга. Пожалуй, главная причина этого — в том, что дельфины вынуждены время от времени подниматься к поверхности воды для дыхания. Мухаметов Л. М., Супин А. Я. Сон и бодрствование у дельфинов // В кн.: Морские млекопитающие. М.: Наука, 1978.http://www.sevin.ru/jubilee/pdfs/Mukhametov.pdf Движение С дельфинами связан т. н. «Парадокс Грея».Gray J. Studies of Animal Locomotion // J. Exp. Biol. 1933. Vol. 10. P. 88-103.Gray J. Studies of Animal Locomotion. VI. The Propulsive Power of the Dolphin // J. Exp. Biol. 1936. Vol. 13. № 2. P. 192—199. В 1930-х гг. англичанина Джеймса Грея удивила необычайно высокая скорость плавания дельфинов (37 км/ч по его измерениям). Произведя необходимые расчёты, Грей показал, что по законам гидродинамики для тел с неизменными свойствами поверхности, дельфины должны были обладать в несколько раз большей мышечной силой, чем наблюдалась у них. Соответственно, он предположил, что дельфины умеют управлять обтекаемостью своего тела, сохраняя ламинарное обтекание при скоростях движения, для которых оно уже должно становиться турбулентным. После войны, сначала в США и Великобритании, а на 10 лет позднее — в СССР, начались попытки доказать или опровергнуть это предположение. Однако, в США в 1965—1966 гг. они практически прекратились до 1983 года, так как на основе неверных оценок были сделаны ошибочные выводы о том, что «Парадокса Грея» не существует, и дельфинам вполне достаточно одной лишь мускульной энергии для развития такой скорости. В СССР попытки продолжались, и в 1971—1973 гг. появились первые экспериментальные подтверждения догадки Грея. Романенко Е. В. Гидродинамика дельфинов // Вестник РФФИ. — 2004. — N 3.http://vettorg.net/magazines/8/2006/65/261/ Сигналы Дельфины имеют развитую систему звуковой сигнализации и эхолокации. Вопреки распростанённому мнению, достоверных данных о существовании особого дельфиньего «языка» нет, хотя в 2006 году коллектив американских исследователей установил, что дельфины способны к присваиванию и распознаванию имёнBBC News: «Dolphins 'have their own names'» (8 мая 2006 г.). Также в июне 2005 года совместными усилиями австралийских, американских и канадских исследователей было показано, что дельфины могут использовать орудия труда, причём соответствующие умения передаются из поколения в поколение на культурном уровнеPNAS.org: Cultural transmission of tool use in bottlenose dolphins (9 июня 2005 г.). Представители Обыкновенный дельфин Обыкновенный дельфин, , имеет от 100 до 200 (число их непостоянно) маленьких, конических, слегка загнутых внутрь зубов, разделённых равными промежутками; рыло умеренной длины отделяется бороздой от слегка выпуклого лба. Верхняя сторона тела и плавники серовато— или зеленовато-чёрного цвета; пузо белое; кожа очень гладкая и блестящая. Достигает 2 м в длину; высота спинного плавника 80 см; грудные плавники 15-18 см шириной, 55-60 см длиной. Встречаются во всех морях северного полушария, как у берегов, так и в открытом море; заходит и в реки. Держатся стаями в 10, 100 и даже более (до нескольких тысяч) голов. thumb|270px||[[Алабама, 2006]] Афалины Афалины ( ) — самая известная и популярная разновидность дельфиновых. При упоминании дельфина с большей вероятностью человек представит себе именно этот вид. Отчасти своей популярностью афалины обязаны многочисленным упоминаниям в кинематографе и художественной литературе и высокой способностью к обучению. Распространены по всему миру. Представители рода афалин, обитающих в северной части Атлантического океана (изредка заходят и в Балтийское море), встречаются реже предыдущего вида и достигают большей величины (3,5-4,5 м длины); у гренландцев назывались «незарнак». Морская свинья Другую обычную форму европейских морей составляет морская свинья, Phocaena, с рылом, не выдающимся в виде клюва; невысоким, широким при основании спинным плавником, 80-96 маленьких сжатых зубов; достигает длины в 1,5-2 м. Верхняя сторона тела и плавники чёрно-бурого или зеленовато-чёрного цвета, нижняя — белого. Родина этого дельфина — вся северная часть Атлантического океана от Гренландии до Северной Африки, включая Балтийское, Чёрное и Азовское моря. Летом поднимается далее на север. Из морей часто заходит в реки (Рейн, Эльбу, в Темзу до Лондона) и может месяцами жить в пресной воде. Этот дельфин — прибрежный, предпочитающий заливы и фиорды открытому морю. Держится обществами, но обыкновенно небольшими, в несколько штук. Питается главным образом рыбой. Спариваются летом, в июне — августе; беременность длится 9-10 месяцев; приносят 1-2 детёнышей длиной в 50 см и весом 5 кг; в изобилии отделяющееся молоко самки солоновато и пахнет рыбой; мать заботливо ухаживает за детенышем в течение первого года жизни. Из жира морской свиньи вытапливается ворвань, мясо на севере иногда идет в пищу. В больших реках жаркого пояса водятся особые породы Д., представляющие уже исключительно речных животных. Platanista gangetіса Cuv., гангский Д., о существовании которого было известно уже Плинию, с очень длинным и тонким рылом, двойными носовыми отверстиями и едва заметным спинным плавником; с верхней стороны чёрно-серого, снизу беловатого цвета; достигает 2 м длины. Водится в Ганге и его притоках, в Брамапутре и в Инде. Питается рыбой и ракообразными. Inia boliviensis D’Orh., южноамериканский речной Д., отличающийся тем, что длинный и узкий клюв его усажен короткими жесткими волосами; низкий спинной плавник на задней трети тела; сверху бледно-голубоватого цвета, снизу светлого с красноватым оттенком; от 2 до 3 м длины (самка значительно менее). Классификация В семействе выделяются следующие родыРоды семейства дельфиновые на сайте «Мир животных»: * — Дельфины-белобочки * — Афалины * — Серые дельфины * — Косатки * — Карликовые косатки * — Длинноклювые дельфины * — Продельфины, стенеллы * — Гринды, чёрные дельфины, шароголовые дельфины * — Пёстрые дельфины * — Малайзийские дельфины * — Короткоголовые дельфины * — Китовидные дельфины * — Иравадийские дельфины, орцеллы * — Бесклювые дельфины * — Малые косатки * — Горбатые дельфины * — Крупнозубые дельфины Охрана Некоторые виды и подвиды дельфиновых находятся на грани исчезновения и охраняются местным и международным законодательством. Один из примеров — живущий в Новой Зеландии подвид дельфина Гектора, известный как дельфин Maui. hectori maui Всего в водах Северного Острова Новой Зеландии живет меньше чем 150 этих дельфинов.http://www.doc.govt.nz/templates/podcover.aspx?id=33265v сайт Департамента Природоохраны на момент 16 фев. 2008 Начиная с 1966 г после принятия Конвенции СИТЕС (Приложение 2) в СССР промысел дельфинов запрещен. Турция на настоящий момент это договор не ратифицировала. 2007 год был определен ООН как «Год Дельфина» и, ввиду успеха, был продлён на 2008 год.Доклад [[Генеральный секретарь ООН|Генерального секретаря ООН] по океанам и морскому праву (англ.)], стр. 61:"The Year of the Dolphin 2007 has been extended into 2008 due to its success." Отражение в культуре thumb|220px||[[Сиракузы|Сиракузская серебряная тетрадрахма c дельфинами, которой греки награждали победителей спортивных состязаний]] * Художественный фильм «Люди и дельфины» * Телесериал «Флиппер» * Мультфильм «Девочка и дельфин» * Мультфильм «Дельфинёнок Муму» Примечания См. также * Язык дельфинов * Имена у дельфинов. Язык дельфинов. Ссылки * «Дельфиний Залив» — портал любителей дельфинов. * Сайт «Киты и дельфины» * Галина Шурепова — первый в СССР тренер боевых дельфинов * Все о дельфинах *